This disclosure generally relates to closure arrangements for polymer packages, such as plastic bags. In particular, this disclosure describes reclosable packages with tamper-evident structures.
Form, fill, and seal technology is known in the packaging industry as a method to package consumable goods. Consumable goods that are not used completely when the package is initially opened rely on a zipper closure to reclose the package and keep the remaining contents fresh. Examples of consumable goods that are often packaged in packages with a zipper closure include potting soil, fertilizer, pet food, dog biscuits, and many different foods edible by humans.
Often, the opening and closing of the zipper closure is facilitated by a slider device that is mounted on the zipper closure. The slider device is constructed to pry apart the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a first direction along the zipper, and to engage the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a second, opposite direction along the zipper. For some applications, a tamper-evident structure or seal, to notify whether access has been gained to the zipper closure, is desired. Improvements in these types of packages are desirable.
The present disclosure relates to a reclosable zipper including a first closure profile, a second closure profile constructed and arranged to selectively mate with the first closure profile, and a web arrangement joining the first closure profile and the second closure profile. The web arrangement includes a plurality of tear regions radially spaced across the web arrangement. Each of the tear regions has a lower shear strength than the remaining portions of the web arrangement.
The reclosable zipper can be used on a flexible package to create a tamper-evident flexible package. The flexible package includes a package surrounding wall defining an interior and having a mouth. A reclosable zipper is provided along the mouth for selective opening and closing of the mouth. The reclosable zipper is mounted on the package. The reclosable zipper includes a web arrangement with a plurality of tear regions radially spaced along the web arrangement. Each tear region has a lower shear strength than the remaining portion of the web arrangement.
Methods of operation are described. Methods include a step of providing a package with a reclosable zipper. The reclosable zipper includes a web arrangement with a plurality of tear regions radially spaced along the web arrangement. Each tear region has a lower shear strength than the remaining portion of the web arrangement. The method further includes a step of penetrating the web arrangement through at least one tear region.